AR-C
*AR-C "Silver & Carbon Fiber" - Ownership of the Deluxe DLC *AR-C "Stars & Stripes" - $7,200 or |attachments = *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight *Marksman Sight *Tactical Scope *Enhanced Ranger *Suppressor Square *Suppressor Cylinder *Extended Magazine |stats = *Accuracy: 6/10 *Damage: 4/10 *Range: 6/10 *Rate of Fire: 8/10 *Handling: 5/10 |magazine = *30 Rounds *40 Rounds (with Extended Magazine) |variants = *AR-C *AR-C "The Shark" *AR-C "Silver & Carbon Fiber" *AR-C "Stars & Stripes" }} The AR-C Assault Rifle is a weapon found in Far Cry 5. AR-C = One of the first weapons that will be used by The Junior Deputy, the AR-C can be easily found on a large number of bodies, both living and dead. A basic weapon, the main advantage it holds over the AK-47 is an increased fire rate, and is a good all-around starter weapon until the users obtains a weapon they prefer. The base model, the AR-C has one of the highest amounts of weapon skins for a single weapon in the game, having eight in total. The "Gold Medalist" skin can be unlocked by completing the Vespiary Prepper Stash, while the "Goldenhide" skin can be unlocked in UPlay by logging into the Far Cry Arcade website. The AR-C can be fitted with one of several optical sights, a suppressor, an extended magazine, and one of several skins. Gallery Fc5 weapon arc.jpg|The AR-C as it appears in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon arc scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon arc scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon arc scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon arc scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Scope Fc5 weapon arc scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon arc scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon arc supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon arc suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon arc skin goldarcade.jpg|"Goldenhide", the UPlay reward for logging into the Far Cry Arcade website. Fc5 weapon arc skin camosheep.jpg|"Black Sheep" Fc5 weapon arc skin grace.jpg|"Gold Medalist", the Grace Armstrong-themed skin reward for completing the Vespiary Prepper Stash Fc5 weapon arc skin mud.jpg|"Predator Mud" Fc5 weapon arc skin grey.jpg|"Bone Drill" Fc5 weapon arc skin green.jpg|"Olive" Fc5 weapon arc skin tan.jpg|"Stale Coffee" Fc5 weapon arc skin wipedsilver.jpg|"Wiped Fingerprints", the Prestige Skin Arcfidnphnsepohn.png|A pre-release promotional image of the AR-C 600px-FC5-ARC-6.jpg|The Junior Deputy holding an AR-C on top of the Central Radio Tower on Dutch's Island |-| AR-C "The Shark" = The Shark is an AR-C painted in a shark-mouth motif, similar to the M-79, 1911, and AR-CL that also have a similar paint scheme. The Shark can be fitted with one of several optical sights, a suppressor, and an extended magazine, but as it is a Prestige weapon, can not be fitted with a skin. Gallery Fc5 weapon arcshark.jpg|AR-C "The Shark", a Prestige variant Fc5 weapon arcshark scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon arcshark scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon arcshark scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon arcshark scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon arcshark scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon arcshark scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon arcshark suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon arcshark supps.jpg|Suppressor Square |-| AR-C "Silver & Carbon Fiber" = Part of the deluxe edition content, the Silver & Carbon Fiber is an AR-C decked out in bright chrome and bold red. The Silver & Carbon Fiber can be fitted with one of several optical sights, a suppressor, and an extended magazine, but as it is a Prestige weapon, can not be fitted with a skin. Gallery Fc5 weapon arcsilver.jpg|AR-C "Silver & Carbon Fiber", the Prestige Weapon from ownership of the deluxe edition Fc5 weapon arcsilver scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon arcsilver scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon arcsilver scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon arcsilver scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon arcsilver scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon arcsilver scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon arcsilver suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon arcsilver supps.jpg|Suppressor Square |-| AR-C "Stars & Stripes" = The weapon of a true patriot, the Stars & Stripes is an AR-C themed in a bright blue base, with red and white accents in the style of Old Glory. The Stars & Stripes can be fitted with one of several optical sights, a suppressor, and an extended magazine, but as it is a Prestige weapon, can not be fitted with a skin. Gallery Fc5 weapon arcstarsstripes.jpg|AR-C "Stars and Stripes", a Prestige variant Fc5 weapon arcstarsstripes scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon arcstarsstripes scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon arcstarsstripes scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon arcstarsstripes scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon arcstarsstripes scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon arcstarsstripes scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon arcstarsstripes suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon arcstarsstripes supps.jpg|Suppressor Square ''Far Cry New Dawn'' The AR-C returns in Far Cry New Dawn, in which it is the most commonly used firearm by the Highwaymen. Rusty AR-C= The Rusty AR-C is the first Assault Rifle the Player Acquires. It's a Rank 1 weapon and quickly becomes of little use. Perhaps due to its decayed nature, the reload is noticeably longer than normal. This rifle appears to be somewhat damaged, as its components are being held together with zip-ties, elastic bands, and duct tape. AR-C "Rock Paper Scissors"= The AR-C "Rock Paper Scissors", is the sixth assault rifle the Player acquires. the gun itself has red duct tape on its stock, and it is also fitted with a scope and a scissor blade to serve as an improvised bayonet. The barrel seems to be unstable as there appears to be a zip-tie and an L-Shaped metal fixture keeping it stable. Trivia *The AR-C is loosely based on the Remington R5 RGP, an AR-15 type rifle made by Remington. The handguard is based loosely on a Daniel Defense MFR M-LOK model with the company's old 6-bolt "bolt-up" attachement system. Other parts include a Battle Arms Development Enhanced Single-Side fire selector, a Radian Weapons Raptor ambidextrous charging handle, a stock which is halfway between between Magpul ACS and UBR stocks, a stainless SureFire SOCOM muzzle brake, and somewhat inaccurately-rendered Magpul PMAGs with Ranger Plates.[http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Far_Cry_5#.22AR-C.22 Internet Movie Firearms Database: Far Cry 5: AR-C]. Retrieved 2018 June 18. *Despite clearly being a select-fire firearm with settings for both burst and fully automatic, the in-game description describes the AR-C as a semi-automatic rifle. *Like the Skorpion, Vector .45 ACP and MP5 variants, the AR-C's fire selector moves to show the selected fire mode, though like the MP5 burst and auto use the same setting. See Also *AR-CL - Marksman rifle variant *AK-47 - Soviet assault rifle *M-16 - The Hours of Darkness equivalent References de:AR-C Category:Far Cry 5 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Far Cry 5